Last Chance To Tell You
by Hazmonster
Summary: After 7 long years without the love of his life, Fred finally goes to London to confess his feelings and pour his heart out to the beautiful red-headed girl of his dreams; but is he too late? 'Far Away' songfic.


**Author's note****: Another Songfic, I know, too many? Not enough for Fraphne ;)  
>The song is 'Far Away- Nickelback' it's a really sweet song and I thought it perfect for this couple, as well as many other songs haha. I'd advise you to listen to the song while reading; I do find it gives more effect to the story :)<br>Fred's POV.  
>Please R&amp;R to let me know what you think ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This time, This place<br>Misused, Mistakes  
>Too long, Too late<br>Who was I to make you wait  
>Just one chance<br>Just one breath  
>Just in case there's just one left<br>'Cause you know,  
>you know, you know<strong>_

__Taking a sip of coffee from the mug you brought me for Christmas seven years ago; the hugging penguins in Christmas hats, gazing at the purple and pink love hearts above their heads; I used to think that was us, that maybe it was a subliminal message telling me that things will sort themselves out and we will be together… I've dismissed that farfetched thought now. You didn't date when you were here, almost as if you waited for me; who was I to make you wait, what a jerk. I think it's too late to tell you, you're in London, with your boyfriend, settled down; and I'm still in Coolsville, lost without you. But Daphne you know;__

_**That I love you**_  
><em><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you'll never go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop breathing if<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't see you anymore<strong>_

I've loved you all along. The girls I flirted with on mysteries were just substitutes for the love I needed from you to fill the empty hole inside of me; I just never had the confidence to admit it. When you told me you were moving to London, I should've told you then, I hate that I just let you go. You've been gone away for too long and my heart_**longs**_ for you, my eyes _**cry**_ for you, my soul _**dies**_ for you, my empty arms reach out, for _**you**__**. **_Am I better off dead; am I better of a quitter? What is breathing, what is life without the love of my life? Is giving up my last option?  
><em><strong><br>On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know**_

__No! I refuse to give up; I don't care how late it is I can't take it, I need to tell you how I feel, even if you don't feel the same. I'd do anything for you; I'd do anything to save _us_. And I just wanted to tell you,__

_**That I love you**_  
><em><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you'll never go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop breathing if<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't see you anymore.<strong>_

__I'm going to London, to find you Daphne, to reconcile with you.__

_**So far away**_  
><em><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>So far away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been far away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know, you know, you know<strong>_

__Getting off of the plane into the London air, I take your address from my pocket; this is my last chance. Jumping into a taxi; getting to your door, thinking of what to say, the reason I'm here today.__

_**I wanted**_  
><em><strong>I wanted you to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I needed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need to hear you say<strong>_

__Beautiful you; you throw open the door and hugging me tightly, I inhale your sweet scent; I've missed this. No words, just actions. Tears brimming in your eyes you beam at me; your gleaming hazel eyes lost in mine. I just wanted to say,__

_**That I love you**_  
><em><strong>I have loved you all along<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I forgive you<strong>_  
><em><strong>For being away for far too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>So keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<strong>_

__You pull me in and push me into the coat cupboard as your boyfriend walks in; I peep through the coats to see a tall muscular, blonde talking to you. He looks like me but with more muscles; could it be that you were trying to substitute me too? He moved in to kiss you on the lips, but you turn your head so his lips meet your cheek instead. He leaves; you close the front door and turn your attention back to me, glowing with happiness. Enveloping you into my arms I finally told you;

"Daphne Blake. I love you, I've loved you all along and I miss you but I forgive you for being away for too long. Ever since the day you left I have been tearing myself apart because I didn't tell you."

No words needed you pull me closer and kiss me passionately; pulling back for air you whisper, "I love you." I take you into my arms and we cuddle each other affectionately,

"Hold on to me and never let me go again Fred Jones."__

_**Believe it**_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>Believe it<strong>_

__The farfetched dream I once had of us; is no longer farfetched. We're married now, and I wake up every morning and go to sleep every night, with you by my side. Which is where you are now, sleeping so sweetly next to me, your hands clutching my arm as I hold you close.__

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_  
><em><strong>Keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>_


End file.
